Outstretched Wings
by DeAth-TeNShI
Summary: Love Between Heero and Relena has evolved... will it be a true one? will it be a New start for heero? chat 3 tells it all!! well do R&R to find out abt backgrnd of relena and will their love be dampens when heero now abt it...
1. OutStretched Wings

Outstretched Wings…  
  
Duo and Trowa were in the studio discussing about songs for their performance, however their minds were in a blank. Staring at the manuscript papers for hours, still no work is done, and their date line is the following day.  
  
Duo: "Trowa, have u thought of the melody? I practically can't think of lyrics anything!"  
  
Trowa: "Relax, I'm sure we could hand in something before tomorrow. Moreover Heero and Wufei are still searching for inspirations that could help us. Let's be patient." Trowa assured Duo as he reached for his guitar trying out a new melody.  
  
Frustrated, Duo reached for his drumsticks and start hitting some rhythm. Just then, Heero entered the studio room, the coldness and coolness in his eyes were captivating, and anyone would be mesmerized by it. He grabbed his bag, and walked right through the door without a word. "Hauled," exclaimed Duo. "Dude, any inspiration? We are running outta time where the hell are u going?"  
  
With a wave of hand, he gestured "good-bye". Enraged, Duo threw his drumsticks on the ground with a loud thud, peacemaker Trowa stepped in saying everything will be fine, easing Duo, preventing him from getting violent. Trowa looked in the direction of the door that just swung open, thought a little too brightly, "he can do it, I have faith in you Heero."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Heero was walking on his way home, suddenly there was a brush of hair across him, and a little gasp of breath was heard. It past through Heero, brushed by his shoulder, he turned back, seeing a refine lady in tears, a glimpse of the lady was caught by Heero. Tears was draining down her bright brown eyes, rosy cheeks turning pink from the crying, hair flowing like the waves. Heero stood in the middle of the pavement, he could still recall the faint smell and could feel his heartbeat. He looked amazed with his cool eyes with vibrant.  
  
An inspiration struck his mind at once, he found the nearest restaurant took out a piece of paper and started…  
  
An hour and a half later he returned to the studio where the four other guys ensemble, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. He hand them the lyrics and the four guys were caught stunned.  
  
Quatre: "This is unbelievable! Heero u are really a great one!" the five guys then started taking their instruments and started with their composition.  
  
The following day at the live house, the boys play with vibrant with enthusiasm.  
  
Duo on drums, Trowa on guitar1, Quatre on second guitar, Wufei on the bass, last but not least with Heero Yuy as the lead singer.  
  
The sensual voice of Heero has captured the hearts of people, the coolness of the band had wrapped the atmosphere with their music.  
  
Heero sings with feelings, emotions, and flashbacks that stays in his mind… the smell the feelings the urge that had aroused in him…  
  
1 Outstretched wings  
  
Like a seasons that never return,  
  
Your face just fades as time past,  
  
The sadness just won't go away  
  
The smell of aroma that stays faintly, vaguely here…  
  
In my heart…  
  
Never gonna worth your tears,  
  
Never gonna make you cry…  
  
The expression in the face make me wanna to…  
  
Hug, wrapped u round my arms, never to let u go…  
  
Here in my wings never to let u shade a tear…  
  
Here under my comfort never to let u run away …  
  
Flow away…  
  
Dash away.. with the breeze…  
  
And the song goes on…..  
  
Flashbacks begin to struck hero as the disco lights flashed. Outstanding colours, colours that remind Heero of the past….  
  
To be continued….  
  
P.S : this is my first time… and I know this story is kinda lame and uninteresting… hope readers could give your comments…  
  
Comments are most appreciated 


	2. Contridicted History

Chapt. 2: Contradicted History  
  
This is the continuation of 'Outstretched Wings' pls Read on… More 2 come there ;)  
  
As the lights flashed, memories come running back like gushing rivers… in this chapter Heero's past and history of the band would be revealed…  
  
Mrs. Yuy (anguished, impatient tone): "Heero! How many times must I tell you! You should curl up your fingers when you are on the piano! And the tempo is allegro, why are u playing it so slowly! Are you going to drive me into my grave! Now, take out ur violin now, when have we stopped? Granados or Mozart's sonata?"  
  
Heero then, as a kid, could only stifle his tears from dripping down the clear brown eyes. His childhood was none like any other children with parents to love and friends around to care for him. His parents had a broken marriage, and he, himself, was known by … 'accident'. Which meant, he was 'the unwanted'.  
  
Heero's childhood was nothing but music…piano…violin… nothing else. Everyday he was living in loneliness, which made his eyes looked so cool and cold as days past. 'Feeling, love, care, concern…' these words to him meant nothing and it had never existed in his dictionary. He had never believed in anything like 'trust or faith'… cos he had never be trusted or had he had faith in anything… his life… his future….  
  
His wandering life started at the age of 15 when Mrs. Yuy died of tuberculosis. He had never shed a tear for his mother's death nor wake, because 'feelings' didn't exist in him…He sold his house, piano, and everything… except for his violin, then… his life started as a lone ranger…  
  
Heero excel in both piano and violin (nevertheless he could also play the guitar), thus he started performing at random bars… sometimes he even did street music. His talent was well appreciated; his sensual looks had caused him being the rose of the thorns whereby all his fans were ladies. He led a pretty down to earth life.  
  
  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were friends then, they were an interesting bunch of guys who took interest in music. They perform for any stage programme at any place.  
  
(their instrument was introduced in chapt 1)  
  
One day…  
  
Duo: "Dudes, do you think we should get serious. I mean…. (embarrassed) since we have interest in music… (hesitate) why… why don't we form a band…. Guys… you see all we need is just… just…."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a voice had captivated him, a sensual, unique one… the others were too mesmerised. (Heero's street performance)  
  
Without hesitation, Duo exclaimed in a excited tone "A LEAD!"  
  
The four boys winked at each other acknowledging the idea of banding…  
  
They confronted Heero….  
  
Duo: "Boy, your voice rox…. Well… do you have interest in forming a band? U sing u dance (duo dancing a round… quite a clumsy dancer)….  
  
QuaTre (dancing too joining Duo… well u could imagine that as gays dancing together :p)  
  
Heero (looking from every member with his cold brown eyes) …  
  
There was a silence as everyone was captivated by his clear brown eyes… (eyes of sadness)  
  
However Heero broke the silence: What benefits do I have? Girls? How much are u going to pay me? 3000? Sponsors for anything?  
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa… looked at each other… (3 sweat down their heads)…  
  
Laughter broke out… Duo then hit Heero at the back with a LOUD thud … (Heero's eyes popped out… quite sorry for him)  
  
Heero thought in silence… looking up the sky whereby lonely stars surrounded the moon in the dark blue sky…. : maybe this would help me find the answer… to my hatred……… fear…..  
  
The band F.L.H (5 lonely hearts) was formed under the dim light lighted by the moon… whereby Heero's heart is gonna to be unfold to loneliness….  
  
(back to the scene at the live house)  
  
…… never to let you go….  
  
Never gonna….. Let you off….  
  
Off… the wings of love….  
  
(continuation of song: Outstretch wing)  
  
as the song ends… crowds cheer and applause was thunderous…  
  
Heero thought: Mum… I'll never make the wrong choice following your footstep…. (a smile at his comer of lips)  
  
Suddenly, Heero stood stunt… his eyes wide opened… his cold eyes came to live…….  
  
To be continued….  
  
P.S pls r & r cos there are more to come ( and pls give your reviews cos they are desperately wanted and points of view too are welcome ( 


	3. A New Chapter, A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A New Chapter, A New Beginning Written by: DeAtH_TenShi Email add.: crazee4taylor@yahoo.com  
  
P.S: Hi readers.. This is my first story and I hope that you would give some reviews and comments, criticisms. everything are welcome :)  
  
As Heero lifted up his head, and acknowledged to the thunderous applause, however something caught him! He stood rooted with his brown cool eyes shines with vibrant and life. Though it seem to be a distance away, but he could never forgot the clear brownish red eyes and long brown hair.  
  
Duo: "Ano. Heero sensei?(with criticism) Heero!? (beginning to shout) HEEROOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Heero: "Huh?!" (suddenly regained his consciousness, still hooked in middle of nowhere though)  
  
Trowa asking in concern tone: "erm. is there anything wrong Heero? Are you tired?"  
  
Heero: "Gome. I'm ready."  
  
Wufei, Quatre: "Let's ROCK!!!" (starting strumming their guitar)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the last song, Heero tried looking across for the lady again, however. she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Heero sighed in disappointment: "Haiz~"  
  
Duo caught sight of the dude: "ano. Heero, is something bothering u? Wanna share?"  
  
Heero (with is cool and usual heck care look): "nandemo_nai! (putting on his sunglasses) Jaa!"  
  
He bid farewell to his band members who were left in the blues.  
  
Duo (breaking the silence): "Mina! Let's go and have supper!" Then, grabbing Quatre by the neck, in fact he was forcing them to have supper with him. (poor Quatre) Wufei, letting down his black pony tail and giving Trowa a shrug. Trowa smiled back, however in his smile there's a little of uneasiness and unrest. wondering. how Heero is and trying to figure out what is on his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero close the door with a thud behind him, in his mind still trying to recall the incident that had occurred a week ago. Trying to remember the vague smell and the eyes of. sorrow. He covered his face, alone in his apartment (lights off), laying on his bed, seeing the dimly lit corner where his cds are. His eyes filled with sorrow. looking hollow, upon seeing his mother's album. he murmured: "unwanted.."  
  
The next day, Heero went for a jog in his nearby park. Then, he heard crying of a little girl, then followed by some soft and gentle concerns: "Its alright okay, you just have to bear with it for a while. mee-chan will help you clear your wounds ." The soft words hd caught Heero, he turned back, to his amazement. it was Her! The elegant young lady whp had knocked him. driving him nuts. now. she's right here. INFRONT of him.  
  
The lady noticed Heero looking at her, she turned at him, flashed him a glamourous smile, her pale pink lip is so elegant, giving one the urge for a kiss. Heero stood rooted, he felt that he had missed a heartbeat, he blushed. the eyes of his shone in brightness. a little too brightly. he could still remember her rosy cheeks, the hair of hers now plaited up, however still as beautiful as ever.  
  
Young lady: "ano. Sir. is there anything I could help?" (saying with a sweet smile)  
  
Heero: "Huh. (awaking from his daze) . nothing. Miss. (blushing, however still as cool) may I know are you the one who . who brushed.against me. ahem last week.."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence.: "Gomenasai!!!! I'm really sorry. I . I . didn't intend to.?  
  
Heero (surprised, and frantic, can u imagine his frantic look? ): I mean. miss. i. i. don't intend. no.. I mean.. I have no. no means. of. argh!!. . erm. I .."  
  
Heero stammered, he later heard a faint giggle, he found out that he had made a fool of himself.and join the laughter together..  
  
Young Lady: "Relena. (pointing at herself). u need not call me miss. I'm not use to that.. you are.." (still giggling)  
  
Heero: "Heero, Heero Yuy"  
  
Relena: "Heero-sang, I'm really sorry. kinda embarrassed (blushing a little)"  
  
Heero "That was nothing actually.. (looking at the clear sky, taking off his sunglasses) if it is not her you. I wouldn't have the inspiration and finish the song just in nick of time."  
  
Relena: "song? Inspiration.. Me?" Heero blushed (stammered): "yea."  
  
Relena: "so u are from a band!!" (brightly)  
  
Heero: "yes. F.L.H, I saw you yesterday at the Live House. the world is so small eh?"  
  
Both of them broke into laughter, they were giggling along the way. Heero looked at the cheerfulness of Relena, however in his mind. something still bugs him. - why is she crying so sorrowfully the last time round? Not to spoil the atmosphere, and wanting to look at her vibrant smile, heero kept this down in his heart.  
  
But, he believed that he will get to know it one day. and he had made up his mind that this girl would be one that he wants to protect. one he wants to do anything for. as long as she don't shed a tear and resume her smile.  
  
He believes that it is. only the matter of time. and it will be. one day. He had lightened a lot, though it is only a short period of time with her by his side.  
  
He felt that he had found reasons of life. and a chapter had just began.  
  
To be continued. Do R&R. ^_^ more on next chapter: yesterday and Now 


End file.
